Freezing Cold, Almost Kisses, and Hot Chocolate
by Mandy0817
Summary: "No, I'm actually waiting for someone, he..." Serena started, only to be cut of by the ignorant brunette. "Is he, your boyfriend?" The boy asked, Serena opened her mouth to reply, but shut it in a frown as the boy introduced himself, "Oh, I forgot, I'm Simon, now back to the question." "No, he's not." She confirmed Rated T because of minor VERY minor, one word a place, swearing


**I am new to this fandom so... I COME IN PEACE, bringing you KALOSSHIPPING! (cause who doesn't love that)**

**Anyways this is my first trial at any game related fanfiction, so no flames please! Thank you, your alien Mandy0817!**

**3rd Person**

Serena shivered, the cold of Snowbelle city chilling her to the bone. It had just begun to snow about five minutes ago, the white flakes falling rapidly from the ashen sky. The blonde stood there in front of the Pokémon center flushed, her nose pink like a freshly picked lady slipper, and her teeth chattering like a comical skeleton's would; but yet she stood there, almost too stubbornly for her own good. She had been waiting like this for about an hour, occasionally she would look into the window too see the center bustling with life, often times people getting handed hot chocolate. How she wanted some so badly, but yet she was persistent, to not leave that spot till _he_ came. For the fourth time in the last five minutes she glanced at her watch, _4:32_, _he was supposed to be here over half an hour ago_, she thought, as she rubbed her numb hands together for warmth.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted from behind her, she turned around hoping to see the raven haired boy she was looking for, but was disappointed to see a brunette with a cocky smirk instead. "You just going to stand here in the cold till you freeze to death?" He asked her, giving her a lopsided smile.

"No, I'm actually waiting for someone, he..." Serena started, only to be cut of by the ignorant brunette.

"Is _he_, your boyfriend?" The boy asked, Serena opened her mouth to reply, but shut it in a frown as the boy introduced himself, "Oh, I forgot, I'm Simon, now back to the question."

"No, he's not." She confirmed, looking down the street to see if he was coming.

"Good." Simon replied with a satisfactory smirk on his face, taking a step closer to her, "Cause I want to be yours, beautiful." He replied in a flirtatious manor, leaning in closer to Serena, who at last moment, took a step backwards making the boy get a face full of snow. Simon immediately rose, cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. "WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE!" He yelled.

"Well for starters, my name is _not_ 'blondie'" She hissed, "And he may not be my boyfriend, but..." She paused to think, _I want him to be._ Serena was just about to say, 'but I don't date', but Simon took a step back.

"It's okay... I understand, you already have a different boyfriend." Simon murmmered sounding like a two year old who's favorite toy had just broken. Than his face brightened, "But if you ever break up with the guy, holo message me." He winked, taking her wrist and scrawling his holo message number onto it with a ball point pen he had pulled out of his pocket. After he finished Simon promptly turned on his heel and walked away, probably off to troll some other girl. Serena sat down in the snow, putting her head into her hands, _what was taking him so long?_

"Hey beautiful." A voice called from the direction Simon had just left. The blonde inwardly groaned, rubbing her fingers against her temples as if she could magically make the nuisance go away. "Helloooooo, are you listening to me."

Not paying attention to the familiarity of the voice Serena snapped, "Go _away _Simon!" For a moment the only noise that could be heard was the rhythmic breathing of Serena, and the person with her.

"Who's Simon?" The voice asked, and Serena slowly raised her head to see a raven haired boy, and she cracked a wide grin while rolling her eyes. "Never mind." He quickly added, "I don't want to know."

"Wise answer... and what took you so long?" She asked getting up out of the snow bank.

"Well I had to get you this." He gestured to the Styrofoam cup in his hand, which was filled to the brim with steaming hot chocolate.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a one armed hug, and accepting the cup gratefully.

"I wasn't finished," He started, "I was also to busy watching the entertainment." He chuckled, only getting a slap on the cheek, which left a bright red spot, that looked like a bad sunburn. "OW." He said in mock hurt.

"I would've done worse, if I wasn't to busy drinking this hot chocolate." She muttered into her cup, looking at his gray eyes half angry and half amused. They stood there for a couple minutes bickering about who's Pokémon were better, than Serena glanced at the clock to see it was already six forty seven. "Crap, Calem, I've gotta go, see you later." She said, turning on her heel, only to find her wrist had been grabbed.

"Serena one thing before you go." He looked dead serious, his gray eyes more matured than they usually looked.

"Yes Calem." She sighed, glancing at the clock.

"I would prefer if you called me your boyfriend from now on." He said, than released her wrist walking in the opposite direction.

**So Eh Eh, do you people accept my peace offering? Good, bad, fantastic, terrible, tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Okay Batman, Nightwing, Bat Girl, Robin, Red Hood, Percy, Annabeth, Calem, and Serena, let's say it together now.**

**All listed, and the Alien author: REVIEW!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Mandy0817**


End file.
